Roswell : 9 lives, 3 hearts, 2 worlds series
by VilandraIsabelaAP
Summary: Happens to be that The pod squad and there girls are in college. ALEX NEVER DIED !! and yeah His and isabel are together and the Orignal gang together forever in the story which is not comeplete but Im working on it !


Author: Jessica Alien Princess Pairings: M/L A/I M/M I own no charectors I just use them in my twisted little fanfics.  
Roswell - Now and Forever  
  
Part one  
  
of 9 lives, 3 hearts, and 2 worlds series  
  
Author note - this is the first part to 9 lives, 3 hearts,and 2 worlds there will be more. Summary - What might happen if you were an alien and you were sent here to live. So you do but you fall in love with a human. What obsticeles might lie in front of you. A story of love and Life and all the things that aliens are challenged with if they fall in love on a visit of Peace ! ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologe- " Do you take thee Liz Parker to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death so you part, as long as you both shall live?" Priest asks Max. Max looks at liz in her beautiful white gownand smiles. " I DO!!." The priest looks to Liz, " Do you take thee Max Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband. TO have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live? " Liz looks into Max's eyes and replies. " I DO!!" Priest looks to both of themthen to Max, " You may kiss the bride now." As he does, " I now pronounce you Man and Wife. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell and Elizabeth Parker-Evans. "  
  
Since you have been in our lives and shared so many memories with us  
  
You are cordinatally invited to  
  
Elizabeth Parker and Maxwell Evans Wedding on June 15, 2002  
  
Join us at  
  
San Diego Reception Center at One O'clock  
  
June 15, 2002 later that evening. Max and Liz were on there way to the Bahama's. " So how does it feel to marry an Alien?" Max asks Liz. She scootches closer to him and replies, " Wonderful." She kisses him on the cheek and they continue on there way. Alex and Isabel are on there way back to there apartment. " The wedding was beautiful wasnt it I want my wedding to be perfect. Don't you Alex ? " Alex looks at her, " As long as Im marring you it will be perfect!" He replies and kisses her forhead. " Well that depends on when and if you ask me. Now doesnt it." Isabel adds as they pull into the slot closest to the door. " Well I know youll just have wait and see when that will happen now dont you. " he adds as he gets out and opens the door for Isabel and takes her hand and kisses it , " My Lady." Isabel smiles and steps out. " You know how cute you are when you do that. I almost want to...... Ya know what I think I do." Alex turns around at looks at her stunned. But before he can answer she kisses him deeply and passionitly and puches him inside the door and onto there bed. Kissing continues and gets more passionit and more eagar. Isabel starts to unbutton his shirt. Alex pulls away, " Are you sure Is? I dont want to if you arent ready ... I mean I dont even .... " Isabel stops him by kissing him again. " Shut Up Alex, If i didnt want to I wouldnt have started and right now I want you more than anything in the world. I have wanted you forever... " Alex shuts her up and kisses her deeper than ever and she continues to unbutton his shirt and he goes for her dress pulling it over her head and only breaking the kiss to breath and take the dress completly off. She finally takes his shirt off with her teeth and starts kissing his neck Alex lets out a moan of pleasure and wants to return the Pleasure heflips her over and undoes his belt moving to his pants he kisses her on the stomach completly covering her belly button. Isabel Moans with plesure she runs her hand down and takes his face in her hand and kisses his lips while pulling off his pant and throwing them on the floor. He goes for her bra and undoes it he starts to pull it off when she moves her arms to let him slip off easier and by the way she does this its obvious she really wants to be seen. She stops kissing him to let him look once and then he starts kising her belly button agian and moves up farther. And gradually he starts kissing her breast and sucks on it then he moves over to the other side she moans so much he can't stand it and goes to kiss her lips while he pulls down her panties as she does his they kiss harder and deeper. Alex stops to let her see him. She only smiles and moves to his chest and kisses his chest and then she moves down flipping him over she stops once over him and looks at his eyes sure enough he doesnt care what she looks like. He only cares about her and he eyes her beutful brown eyes. She takes one more look and takes his hand and lets his fingers glide down to her. " Alex you deserve this as much as I do. " She whispers. His hand passes over her as she glides her hands over his chest and starts to lick him dry. He notices she is wet and flips her over stopping her and giving her what she deserves. He licks her dry as she lets out her pleasure in this she pulls him up and kisses him hard on the lips. She moves her body over his and makes the connection. As she does Alex has Flashes the flashes Liz would talk about everytime she kissed Max. Flashes of Isabel and her home planet, Isabel as a little girl then as a Tennager and the way she feels for Alex was finally shown at this very moment the love she carries inside her for him was so overwhelming he wished he could give her flashes of him and the love he has for her and he can I just want her to now how much I love her.So he started what was the most amazing thing he could give, as much love as he could ever give her he was giving her now he would give her Now and Forever. Isabel lets out a overwhealming moan of pleasure and she looked at Alex and smiled then once again she kissed him as hard as she could with all the love she could give him Now and Forever. Micheal and Maria arrived back at there apartment. " So what do you wanna do, now ?Espiclly since the fact that your best friend and mine have both gone off and gotten hitched. And who knows what there doing right now ?...... No let me revrase that I dont want to know unlike other people who are on Antar and arent here listening to there girlfriend.....!" Micheal looks up at her and remebers he was suppose to be here. " Oh yeah right. I uh don't care ...... " He looks at maria who seems to be hurt ," As long as I have you ." He takes her and she falls into his arms on the couch he was sitting on. " Now what shall we ever do with ourselves ? ........ Maybe we could study or maybe we could..." He kisses her. " I like this idea much better than studying. Don't you !!" Maria replies and kisses him back. Max stops liz in front of the Hotel Door. " Now you see my dear. Isnt this where Im supose to pick you up..." as he does, " Like so and carry you over the threshold?" Liz just smiles and kisses him while he carries her into the room. Max kicks the door shut. " Now you see my alien lover and husband you have to carry me over the apartment threshold. But you see this will do ." She kisses him again as they fall onto the bed and they have a major make out session. Liz pulls away and rolls over, " This is just how I Imagined it!" Liz says. " I knew it was when we kissed I could just tell what you were thinking me being alien and all I can see your thoughts and into your soul which I must add is so very beautiful. You have the most wonderful brain. " Max replies. " Well I dont think you have found my brain yet but keep looking." Liz adds and kisses him agian. Max finally pulls away. " Are we going to stay in here forever or are we going to finish this later and go hit the beach. Cause Like I said dont you want a guy who can make all your dreams come true?" Max asks . " I already do!!" Liz replies. Kissing him again. " But your right we have a week to stay in bed I want to hit the beach. " Liz jumps up and open the luggage and throws max his swimsuit and grabs hers and goes to the bathroom to change. Leaving the door slighty open enough for Max to see if he wants. Max walks in on her rubbing sunscreen on her shoulders. " Let me help you with that. " Liz looks up and gives him the sunscreen. He rubs it one her shoulders while giving her a massage, then he moves to her back and then he gently passes over her stomach moving up slowly. Liz lets out a small moan. " You like that don't you." Max says and stays lingering there for a minute then he puts it on the counter but before he can Liz picks it from his hands and starts rubing his back. " Know we don't want the Alien to burn is sexy chest now do we ." Max only smiles and lets her rub him down only enjoying the touch of her hands on his body. They finally finish there little romatic rub down and head to the beach only to find the worst thing waiting for them. " WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ??" Max asks the person standing in front of them. " Maxwell Im shocked you don't want me here im a free person you know I can go where I want when I want espically when there is that easy thing called teleporting in are DNA now don't you think that it would be so much easier to come that way then having to pay extra for plane tickets?" Tess replies as she does Liz just rolls her eyes and steps infront of Max. " You just get the HELL out of here you know you can't tear us apart cause it just wouldnt work yu would have to explain it to the world that you pulled us apart because your an alien and you have to go with the destiny assigned to you well good news is ... TESS .... I have my own fire power and ya know what I just think I might do this ......." Liz waves her hand in front of tess and she goes flying to the ground hitting the sand with a thump which you would never hear also creating a dust bomb that might create some attention which in a good way no one was around having your own private part of the beach just for the guests of the hotel but there was a hotel party today and as that helps so much no one was on the beach. Tess tries to get up but she can't. " See now how much power do you exactly have LIZ ??" Tess asks , " Cause this doesnt seem to be just given seems you have been practicing just a little to much. " Liz just looks at her and glares. " Now you would now the answer to that if you hadnt been in some other country trying to fit in with us dull humans as you would say. Cause I really dont think you know how speak all those different languages. Now do you Alien Diaster. Look at you you cant even find a date for one night. But then again look at me and your Max ohhh . " Liz kisses Max and Max kisses harder back they deepen the Kiss. Liz pulls away. " We have a life we have to go start while you have a nice sun tan cause I believe the power that is on you won't last any longer than 2 hours maybe 4 couldnt tell you, have nice night." Liz finishes and her and Max walk away his arm around her back and they kiss once more just to agrovate her . Alex woke up at the sound of there alarm clock. Isabel still sleeping in his arms. Alex kisses her once on the cheek. Her eyes open slowly and look at him. " Hi sweetie!" Alex says in a whisper. Isabel smiles and streches, " Hi!" she replies. Alex smiles back as his smile turns into a frown. " We have to get up? " He tells her. " But Why ? " she asks whining knowing prefectly well what the answer is. " I am really starting to hate school I thought we school was suppose to end after we graduated from high school? " Alex complaines as he gets out of bed , " Well you wanna go hit the shower ? " He asks her in a sly smile as he looks at her sparkling eyes. " Okay!" Isabel says as she jumps up out of bed and heads to the bathroom only grabbing his hand to follow her into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Isabel and Alex were in there Lit 4 class. Alex was playing with her curls. Isabel just sat there and listened to Mr. Stanson. " Know what are the meanings of William Shakesphere's plays ? " Mr. Stanson looks around at those people who have there hands raised. " Mr. Whitman ? " He asks. Alex jumps up and lets go of Isabels curls. " Would you care to join are discuission? " Mr. Stanson asks . Alex just looks at him then answers, " Well his meaning is that Love is always around us nad we cant change the fact that if someone or yourself loves somone they shouldnt Love will go on and live even if you can't be together. well actually when youthink about it all his plays are standing for LOVE and Romance and sudduction. " he looks down and smiles at Isabel. " Very Good ? Now would you and Miss. Evans come down here and show us a demanstration of one of his love plays ? Everyone turn to page 214 in your books. " Isabel and Alex walks down and stand in front of the class . " Isabel you will be Sara and alex you will be Leo read the lines on the page as you would if you were in the play with emotion! " Alex kneels down on one knee. Mr. Stanson walks out of the way as Alex kneels on one knee. " Why cant thou love me? " Alex asks. " I have no reason to love thee. " What has though done for me that I shall love thee for? " Isabel asks. " I have done thee great joy by not letting you dance alone or wait in this very corner where we stand. I have given thee the attention thee does and always has deserved. " Alex answers. " well thou is true does thou love me? In the way no man has? " Isabel asks. " I do now and forever. " Alex answers and kisses her everyone claps. " Okay, that was excellent now if we could just stop the make out session the stage can you kindly take your seats. Alex ... Isabel.." Isabel pulls away and starts walking up the steps. Alex follows embarresed. Isabel suddenly feels lite head and cant keep her balance she falls down the stairs Alex notices and Catches her on her way down , " ISABEL??? " Alex yells. " Honey whats wrong ? " Alex asks. " I can't I .... Max need Max !!" Isabel whispers before she starts jolting in a ceaser on the floor. " ISABEL???!!!!"  
  
Max I need you .... MAX !!! Max hears Isabels voice in his head and jumps out of his chair on the beach and starts running to there room." Max whats wrong? " Liz asks runnning after him. " MAX ?? " max never stops but liz continues to follow him knowing something is wrong with someone she finally catches up to him in front of there room door . " Max what happend ? " Liz asks . " Isabel ?? She needs me ! but I cant telaport in front of 500 people . " Max answers swinging the door open and dragging Liz behind him slamming the door. " We have to go NOW!!" he takes her hand and there already telaported to a hall way outside the drama room . Max was also nice enough to dress them before they hit the ground once more. Max goes barging into the room heading straight to Isabel . " ISABEL ?? " Max yells . He hears Alex reply out of the big crowd around them , " DOWN HERE !!" Max pushes them all aside and takes Isabel in his arms and starts walking out with her . " wait she needs a hospital an ambulence !!" Mr. Stanson yells at them max has no time to reply and alex was to busy worring over Isabel that Liz answered, " Well get her there before the ambulence ever makes it . " Liz yells at him following Max and Alex shutting the doors behind her. " Alex where is your car?? " Max asks. " Just over there !!" Liz looks at Isabel for the first time and then takes the keys and runs ahead , " Ill go open the door and turn on the car and so its faster . " Liz yells while running to the car. " Whats wrong with her ? " Alex asks . " I dont know I cant connect with her here its to risky. " Max answers looking down at Isabel . " What did she eat last what did you guys do last night I need answers and I need them NOW!!" Max asks while laying her in the backseat of the car and climbing in after her. " Isabel are you with me , you need to stay with me ?? " He lays his hands on her head and connects . * Max .. Max ... Help me ?? * * I am where does it hurt where is the pain * * All over Max I cant take it Help me * the only think Max can think of doing know is realiving the pian he cant fully connect until there somewhere safe. He finally finds the source of the pain and relieves some of it just enough to have her rest and relax until he can find a safe place. he comes put the connection. He looks at Alex , " What is it whats wrong with her ? " He asks . " I need answers alex I cant tell you what have you guys been doing ? " max waits a minute and takes his phone out his pocket and dials , " You better fucking have your phone on Micheal !! " * ring* ring* ring * " Hello ? " Maria answers . " I need you to talk to micheal . " Maria hands him the phone , " What is it ?? " Micheal asks in a worried voice. " Isabel has i cant explain it she has just alot of pain and I need you to help me find why ?? Meet us at my apartment. " Max hangs up and throws the phone at Alex, " There on there way . " Liz pulls into the parking lot at the apartment buliding and gets out swings open the door for Max and he steps out and takes Isabel with him. " Max I need the keys. " Max tosses the keys to her and she fumbles for the right one. She find it unlocks the door opens it steps aside to let max go in first. Max lays Isabel down on there bed . " I cant do anything else I need micheal but she has had her pain realieved for al little while. Liz will you go get some ice and the themomter. " Liz compies and goes to get them. Max looks at Alex, " What did you do ?? " Max asks once more . " We .. we made love last night . I swear she was fine this morning . " Max just looks at him and then back to Isabel and then he lifts her shirt a little , " That was what I thought ?? " He connects to her and finally finds out what it is that was causing the pain . then he diconnects once more with sweat runnig down his face and body . " Liz I need the Ice. " she gives to to him and he puts it on her neck and her face. " Alex you need to go get a cold very cold cloth Liz go with him and bring so more ice and the themometer . " Liz hands it to him and they all go to the bathroom and get the cloth. Max takes the thmomter and sticks it in her mouth. Just as Micheal and Maria walk in . " Max where are you ?? " Micheal yells. " In the bedroom." Micheal comes in as soon as he answers followed by Maria. " What is it ?? " They both ask . " Max just looks at Maria then to Micheal , " connect with her on her stomach and tell me if I am right ?? " Micheal doesnt ask questions just connects with her. He comes out of the connection. " Is she ?? " Micheal asks breathless. " Yeah, " Max answers as liz and alex walk in with more ice and the washcloth. Max takes it and places it on her stomach. Maria just looks at them both, " What, Is she what ?? " Alex and Liz follow her and then they all stare at Max and Micheal. " We better go into the living room. She needs to rest . " They all head to the living room. Alex just turns around and looks at Max and Micheal . " What is it ?? " he asks with a heavt voice washed over with tears. " You really need to sit down . Please , " they all do and max looks at them . " Isabel is.... Pregnant. And she had her first hot flash . this pregnancy will only last one month and then she will give birth the baby is half human so it will be more painful for Isabel becasue her body isnt equiped for human babies so it will hurt more but the baby will be fine . Now there is no way to tell when and where this will happen when she will get hot falshes and when she will have major hormones but she will be fine she will just need alot more rest and as so I think she should stay home as much as possible and she should always be with someone. Under any cercomstance she needs to with someone incase she has one of these very hotflashes or she gives birth. If this happens agian you muct contact me immediatly me or micheal at least so one of us can relieve the pain a little more. She needs us all more than anything right now do you all understand that . " Max answers and asks . " YES !!" they reply .  
Roswell - Till the day I die  
  
Part 2  
  
of 9 lives, 3 hearts, and 2 worlds series _____________________________  
  
At Max's apartment - Alex looks up at max and replies , " Yes! " Max looks at him and adds, " She will be alright I promise you ! Nothing will ever hurt her as long as we stand. " Liz walks over and hugs Alex as does Maria. " Thanks !" he whispers through his tears , " I have to go do something I will be back as soon as I am done." Max looks at him and nods. Alex walks back into the room where Isabel is sleeping Alex sits down next to Isabel. " Isabel I know you can probably not hear me but I want to tell you I will Love you forever and I am sorry for laying this on you I never meant to get you pregnant and make you suffer as much as you are but I will be here through it all that is why I will do the right thing I was hoping to ask you later to day and I will ... " Isabel's eyes slightly lift open and she looks at him in the eyes. " Alex what is it ?? " She asks . Alex slips closer to her and kisses her on the lips. " Isabel your pregnant !!" he answers her. Isabel just smiles, " I know ! I can feel another essence inside me another life and I knew I was this morning but I didnt know what would happen . " Alex smiles and takes her hand, " When were you going to tell me this ? " Alex asks. " Oh, dont be mad I wanted to ask max before I told you to make sure I really was and ask how long it would take but I never had a chance and then I had whatever that was I just I never meant to not tell you !!" Isabel answers in a scared voice . " Im ot mad Im just glad your okay. Know I want to ask you... " he pulls out a black box and holds in his hand, " Isabel I have loved since the day I found out the truth and I hoped one day you would love me back . And as I found out how much we were meant for eachother I told myself I wanted to be with you forever . Isabel will you be with me forever and Marry me? " Alex asks. Isabel just looks into his eyes and then she takes his face and kisses his lips. " Yes Alex Forever ! " Alex takes the ring out of the box and slips it on her finger. " Forever !" they kiss. " You do know I am wating until after the baby is born I am not walking down the aile like a fat bloted old lady . Not on Isabel Evans wedding day NO WAY !" alex just smiles and kisses her again Isabel hasnt changed one bit since he fell in love with her. " hehe. Yeah !!" Liz laughs and smiles. " You guys are so cute I love ya congratulations !! " Liz walks over and gives alex a hug followed by Isabel. " Sorry Max wanted me to get something and I kinda walked past the room and noticed you guys !! IM so happy for you guys !" Liz adds and hugs them agian. " Ill just go now!!" she walks out with a small giggle but alex calls out, " Will you bring the others in here !! " Alex asks Liz." Of course !! " She walks out and the rest come back following her Max first walks over to Isabel, " How do you feel ? " he asks. " Never better !" Isabel replies and smiles at Alex who smiles back. " We have something we want to share with you !!" Alex takes Isabels hand. " Isabel and I are ... getting married ! " Max just looks at them smiles and then faints . " Max?? " Liz calls , " Max ... Max ??" she slightly hits him on the cheek . everyone else just watches as Micheal laughs and hugs Isabel and Alex which you would never see Micheal do. " Congrats, I think thats what your brother meant to say also before he fell over !! " he adds as Max's Eyes fly open. " What what happened . " he stands up immediatly and looks around the room and see everyone looking at him with MIcheal laughing he steps forward. " Do you think this is funny Micheal !! Because I can remind everyone of when you fainted 2 years ago when you were Mister machoness , he was ... " micheals stops laughing and stops max , " okay ... Its not funny I ll just be over there now." Micheal walks away. Max hugs his sister and his best friend, " So, how long do we have ? " He asked Isabel. " Were going to wait until after the baby !" Liz laughs, " Cause Isabel doesnt want to be pregnant her wedding pictures !! " liz laughs as maria joins in , " good old Isabel ! " Maria says and hugs Isabel. Isabel hugs Maria back and looks up at max, " and how long is that going to be ?? " Max looks at her the smile still on his face, " Alien births, take about a month and since your alien it will be about a month or 1 and a half. Not quite sure itll come when its ready ! " " When its ready ! So anytime in the next few months . " Anytime so youll have to be with somone every minute in case you begin labor cause we need to get you safe somewhere ! in case of anything we might have to do . " " we might have to do . " " well I cant promise you anything I don't know what to expect ! no one does even in a normal pregency . " When alex woke up isabel wasn't lying next ot him but he knew where she was. He walked in to the kitchen to find her cooking breakfast. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, " How are my Aliens this morning ? " Isabel lets out a small giggle, " Wonderful ! " she answers as she flips around ins his arms and kisses him. He coupldnt complain but he wanted to voice his Concern of her up and about doing all this but he knew better than to agrue with Ms. Isabel. " You do know better than to argue with me . " Isabel says dragging alex out of thinking, " Hey stay out of my mind ! " Alex replies in a laugh. Isabel smiles and sits down with the dishes of food in front of thems he shovels some on her plate and hands it to Alex. " Oops Forgot the Tabasco!" Isabel says looking up to find It floating in front of her and takes it, " Thanks sweetie. " She says looking down to her stomach. Alex just looks at her, " She did that ?!" He asks in a strange look. " Well yeah silly, She is half alien after all and she's pretty devolped not like majorly but enough to know what she wants when she wants it. And how to get it weather it be through me or by her powers." " And what powers are these ? " He asks rather intersted. " Well Of course we know she has the power to move things and she has the fire power as do we all . " She pauses to take a bite of her Eggs. " And she has Dreamwalking that's all I know so far well have to wait to see what happens when she grows up a little more . " Alex looks at her in shock," SO how did you figure all this out and how do you know she can dreamwalk ? Isnt that your orignial trait ? " " Well yeah it is but she is bound to get some of mine I am her mother. And I know because she talks to me in my dreams she apperars to me as a 12 year old girl and we talk about everything. " " everything ?" " Yeah ! " " like what ? " " about what has happened in the past what she wants to do with her life, Me and my life, Her uncle and Liz and Maria and Micheal, and YOU ! " " Me? " " well you are her father ! She wants to know what to expect about you and what you like to do and what you want to become and your life so far. " " So will she know all this ? " " Yeah, She knows all of it she wont be able to tlak a lot about for a while but she knows it . " Alex smiles and puts his hand on her stomach, " She knows how much I love you both Right ? " " Always ! " Isabel says and kisses him just as Lis and maria walk in . " Oh did we interupt something . " maria asks. Isabel and Alex pull away from eachother, " You always have the best timing don't you . " Alex replies with a groan . " You know it .. Alex ! " Liz adds. " So how is the lovely couple today ? " Maria asks. Giving alex a hug and sitting next to Isabel. " Were .. Wondeful ! " Says Isabel and Alex in unisun. " really well Im glad to here it ! Is are bride to be ready for some shopping ? " " You asking the wrong girl if shes ready for shopping ! " Isabel answers. " My perfect shopper ! " Alex replies. " I gotta go to work. So I will see you guys later. " Alex says standing up. " And I will see you two Soon . I have my beeper if you need me and don't forget you cell sweetie . " Alex reminders Isabel and Kisses her. He waves and is out the door. " so what was that about ? " maria asks. " I was explaing to him our daughters powers and our discussions we have been having. " " She has powers already and your talking to her ! " Liz asks . " Yeah, She has of course our firepower, abilty to move things and dreamwalking so far. And that's how she talks to me we talk in our dreams . " " Wow, I wonder what a would happen to me or liz with an Alien pregnacy ? " Maria Asks . " Well will soon find out wont we . " Isabel looks at maria . " What do you mean? " Liz and Maria ask at the same time. Isabel just laughs, " youll find out soon enough . " She adds as she waves her hand over the kitchen cleaning up . Roswell Promise's are meant to be kept Part 3 of 9 lives, 3 hearts, and 2 worlds series Micheal and Max walk into the Veterinary Hospital where Alex works as an assistant until he finishes his year and gets his PhD . " So what your saying is that the red socks are going to win this year. Because you had a dream about it . " Max asks Micheal. " dreams arent everything micheal. " " yeah but they work for Iz. " " Yeah but Iz has the ability remember now can we drop this discussion your dreams don't predict the future. " " Well neither to yours. " Micheal replies back with a hard Grin. Max just looks at him and back to the front desk. " Hi were here for Alex Whitman. " " Hes in a procedure right now can I give him a message? " " yeah tell him the red socks are going to win . " Micheal says. " No.. tell him his friends are here! " " Okay itll be a little bit there just finishing it up take a seat if you would. " the lady walks in the back as Max and micheal sit down. Max just laughs. " what ? " micheal Asks. " if they win your gonna be sorry man . " " oh well . At least I don't have to worry about unexpected changes in my life anytime soon . " " What do you mean by that Max ? " " Youll see . " Max replies as Alex walks out. " Hey guys whats up? " he asks . " Well we were told you you need to get a tux and so do we so were coming to take you away ! " micheal answers. " Yeah well Isabel set up an appointment with the tailors down the block for our tux fittings. " " cause she doesn't want us wearing ones she has already seen right ? " Alex asks . " Well you know isabel . " Micheal adds. " well I am off for the day so lets go. " He finishes and grabes his jacket and they head out the door. " What do you mean You don't want bright yellow tafida Isabel I don't know who has obducted you from the 1800's but they never took ya back . " Liz says holding up the Dress with bright pink dasiy's . " NO way am I ever wearing that not even in the 1800's. And plus Yellow is not my color . " " Oh isabel Spoil my fun . " Liz states in a pouty face. " well yeah but do you wanna wear bright pink dresses in tafida ? " " Not Even ! " " So what are the colors you have chosen for your dress and ours ? " Maria asks . " Well I have chosen a soft delicate satin smooth Laced dress for me and you two will be wearing Soft blue satin dresses. " " I like that better than tafida . " Liz adds . " Yeah I thought so . " Isabel adds as she goes up the sales person, " I have an order for Whitman Evans . " " Hold on . " the sales lady goes in back and comes back 5 mins later, " The dresses are on the back of doors in rooms 1, 3, and 2. " Isabel smiles thanks her and they all head to there rooms . Maria walks in first and then Liz and finally Isabel . " Isabel !!!! " " Yeah " she replies to Maria . " I love this . " " I knew you would . " " I do too ! " Liz says . maria walks out and stands in front of the semicircle mirrors. Maria's Dress was a Soft shade of Baby blue on the side sleeve and over her chest then a tiny darker blue tie across and to the side and a sheer lace covering over a medium length body dress that goes to a point at mid leg. And then Liz walks out in a silky lightly darkened blue dress with a princess cut tie and the lace falling on both sides. " We look so pretty ! " Liz said . " I wonder what Micheal will say about that Maria ? " " well you know him he doesn't notice clothes that much . " " Isabel are you done in there ? " Maria asks . She doesn't reply. " Isabel ?!" Maria and Liz call at her. " Isabel ?!? " They walk over ot her stall and Liz looks through the door to isabel . Who she finds sitting on the Seat in the room not awake by anything . " ISABEL ?????? oh my god ! " " What is it whats wrong ? " " she's unconcious ! " " well we need to get her out of there . " " well you think I don't know that .. go see where the lady is ? I might have to use my powers. " " Okay. " maria walks out of the room and finds the lady helping another costumer . " Okay ! " " Call Max on your cell ! " " Okay ! " Maria respondes fast and takes her phone from her purse and heading back to the door way where she could watch The sales lady. Pressed Speed Dial and called Max. While Liz was on the otherside of the door wear isabel layed Lifeless or unconcious or hurt or bleeding Liz Put out her hand and sent a fierce bolt at the lock of the door and blew it off. Running to Isabel side and pulling her of the seat and onto the floor. She felt a pulse but it was racing by the seconds no ones heart should beat that fast not even an Alien's and she knew that. She didn't know what to do. Just as Maria ran in with Max on the line. " Hello ? " Max said into the phone. " She is what ? Where are you ? What is happening ? " " we have to go to the Bridal shop on Manor. " Max said Snapping his fingers . " Give the phone to liz ! " " Liz what exactly is wrong ? " ( " Isabel I found her and she has a heart beat but its really fast and I don't know what to do. All I know is that its going faster than it should for any heart beat even alien ! " ) " Okay I want you to connect to her see if you can get a hold of her heart see if you can Make it go normal as possible . " ( " connect Max Do I even have the power to do that ? " ) " You do have the power Isabel needs you all you have to do If join her Heart and make it pound to your speed and keep there until I can reach her . " " You have to do this Liz I know you can we all know you can . Well be there as soon as we can. " He hangs up the phone getting in the car . " whats going on Max ? " alex asks Tears streaming down his face once more . Max looks at him and then to micheal and back to alex . " I don't know all I know is that her heart is speading way yo fast even for an alien and I don't know what to do except get there and Help Liz is going to try to control it. But we have to get going NOW ! " " Liz puts the phone down scared with all of her might as she puts her hand on Isabels Chest and Concentrates and tries to connect . She goes in deeper and deeper until she hits something she doesn't know and if thrown out of Isabel. Liz catches a little air just as she hits her body hard and hits the floor . " Maria !? " Liz calls . " Yeah. " " I cant do it her body rejected me ! " she says in between hard breaths. She picks up the phone again and Speed dials max. " Liz ? " ( " Her body rejected me ! Max you need to come here and help her its going faster ! " ) " im on my way ! " Max looks at Alex and Micheal, " Isabel rejected liz ! I have to Go NOW ! " He looks around to see if anyone is looking falls down in his seat and Disepartes. " Alex shell be okay ! " micheal says looking back at Alex who was just satring back at him in the review mirror and he nods . " I promise ") Liz puts the phone back on and tires again to get in . this time she gets sucked in so far shes nocked unconsious herself from the reverse and hits the wall cracking it and falling nex to isabel. " Liz ?? " " Isabel ?? " " Oh my god ! " Maria sits down next to them and Grabs Isabels close from the seat she only got the slip on and her clothes were sitting on the seat folded nicely she must have done them just as she fell. She takes them and lays one under each other heads. And notices Liz is bleeding in the back of her head. Maria looks up at the wall were liz hit and there was a frame hanging in shattered glass falling from it. She looks back down at liz. And puts her hand on her wound. She looks over at Isabel and Hears the lady coming in to see whats wrong maria slams the door to the big room shut just as the lady walks in. " whats going on in here ? " she asks . " Nothing just a little hard time with the buttons were helping her get the dress on . " Maria said not knowing how it would sound but 7 years of lying about the secret helped to keep her responding quickly . " Okay just let me know if you need some work done with it ! " the lady added as she walked out, " Oh my god oh my god , Max where are you ? " she asked just as max started to apperate in front of her . " Max?! Oh my god . " Max finally totally apperated and jumped to her side. " what happen to liz ? " " She tried to connect again and got thrown against the wall and there is a gash on her head pretty deep . " " OH GOD ! " max says he steps to liz and tries to heal her but maria stops him, " Isabel needs you more Max ! " " But I don't know how long that's goin to take and even if I can." " Just try I have the bleeding under control you have 2 lives in Isabel Liz can hold her own and she is part alien she be fine and if you arent done micheal well be here soon !! he can at least help in some way ! " " okay ! " max looks at liz and then to Isabel he lays his hand on her chest and Connects deeper and deeper he continues on into her until he finds her heart . And he Holds it in is mind connecting it to his own making it beat slower and slower and slower and then he hears the other heart beat his niece . but he concentrates on Isabel Keeping the beating to his own beat beat beat beat beat beat beat slower and more steady he stays there for a few seconds more and and slowly lets go and finally it beats on its own to its normal speed he hears isabel's voice calling , * Why are you doing this to me * Why do you have to hurt me so much * Isabel he calls Isabel * max ? ? ? ? ? * Max where are you * It wont stop * max ?? * Isabel you need ot control it You need to welcome the pain but don't let it control you don't let it * Don't let it * Max gets pulled away just as isabel awakes. " max ? " she calls . " Yeah ! " he answers in a shallow voice breathing hard with sweat dripping. " I need your help ? " " I know ! " " Max ?!?!?!" Maria calls from them, he looks over remembering liz, " Liz ?? oh god liz .. " He looks at her and then to maria . " How long ? " " 12 mins . " " Liz come back to me !!!??? " Max looks back down at her and then takes maria's hand covered in liz's blood and places his hand on her head wound. " Come back to me . " he connect to her . laying his head on hers he goes deeper into it . Just before he leaves he hears alex and Micheal come in. He continues to Liz finding her wound and Healing it putting it back to its place. He stays there for a miunte and when he comes out hes kissing Liz. He kisses her harder and she's kissing back even harder feeling like his life is being sucked away for just that moment he doesn't leave until she pulls away, " I came back to you ! " " You promised me you would never leave . " 


End file.
